


Those who complain about loneliness have never been a prisoner of love

by Drakojana



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anti is a weird creature, Janti - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/Drakojana
Summary: Some emotions are too hard to be named.But you don't need words to express them.





	Those who complain about loneliness have never been a prisoner of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blakesparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesparkles/gifts).



> Yo yo yo!  
> This is a birthday gift to the amazing Sparkles! I'm sorry it's a bit delayed. I hope you enjoy this thing! 
> 
> Also, yeah. I wrote Janti after a year. O:

A sigh escaped his lips as he stared at the man on the other side. He was so unaware of the world just behind the mirror. 

For humans, they were just thin pieces of glass cut neatly into fancy shapes, coated with layers of reflective metal dust. Objects to look into to fix the hair, brush the teeth, straighten the wrinkles on the shirt. Everyday things with no meaning, easily replaceable should one get broken. 

They weren't so ordinary for Anti, however. So rare in the mirror world. Quite ironic, wasn't it? The dimension bearing such name had barely any reflective objects. The scarce ones were usually hidden, for they served an entirely different purpose. 

They were the portals to the other side. As one looked into them, they could see anything that was happening in the world of humans. Mirror portals were just as rare there, though they got mixed up with the normal ones and most humans couldn't spot the difference. Primarily because they worked the same way any other mirror did, showing just the reflection. 

Anti was so curious about the other side. His own kind had no corporeal bodies on their own, constantly changing their appearance. For humans it must've seemed unimaginable. The biggest changes they could afford were hairstyles, or various clothes. Just like the man the creature kept looking at. 

His name… Anti wished he knew that at least. For the lack of better ideas the creature dubbed him “Jack” in his mind - that was a human name after all. So what if it was common. He was Anti's Jack. And so Jack had short brown hair - he used to have green and Anti loved to see that color on the human’s head. Jack's eyes were bright blue, a stark contrast to the creature’s inky black void. Jack's skin was pale and soft, covered with different articles of clothing every day. It was all so interesting to observe, even if it never satisfied Anti's curiosity. 

The creature wasn't sure when the entire fascination with Jack began. He'd stumbled upon an abandoned portal one time, not to fond of the idea of reporting it. All portals had to be made public, usually to be seized by the authorities and never to be seen again. Anti kept this one a secret, wanting to peek into the other side. He’d had no idea that behind the glass he'd find one human, seemingly looking at him. When their eyes met, the creature felt a pang in his soul. Something stirred within his core and Anti decided not to tell anybody about the mirror. Every single day he'd come to the derelict building the portal was located in just to watch the unsuspecting human. 

Whichever part of Anti grew attached to Jack, it soon took control over his entire being. He couldn't stop thinking about the blue eyes, the brightest thing he'd ever seen. Inhabitants of the mirror dimension all had the pitch black orbs that hardly ever changed their color. Anti was told his had a green shine to them - he could never see his face after all. That is, if one could call those parts “faces”. The creatures looked more like shadows of strange, cryptid-like animals.

Anti sometimes had the thoughts of going to the other side. But they would mean crossing the line, a point of no return. Everyone in the mirror world was forbidden from entering the dimension of humans. It was one of the reasons all the portals were controlled by the ones in charge of the strange mirror-less society. Anti heard stories of those who went through the portals - and all of them ended with the same tragic fate. Humans were portrayed as those horrifying monsters that would slaughter anything they didn't fit into their picture of normality. Entering their world was a death sentence. Quite literally, too. There was one case of someone returning, although they were killed instantly after emerging from the portal before they could even say a single word. 

Anti was perfectly aware that his curiosity could bring him death. So all he could do was gently caress the ornamental frame of the mirror, afraid of touching the surface. Whenever he looked into Jack's innocent eyes, he wondered. Was that human a monster as well? Would he kill the creature if he walked through the portal? The human looked so… kind. His smile was always so warm. Anti didn't believe the lies he was fed with. And yet he couldn't go. Not yet. 

He was running out of time, though. His problems began with one of his friends noticing the tiniest changes. 

“What is that thing?” Dark commented, yanking sharply something on Anti's head. The creature wasn't aware of it and hissed out in pain, swatting the other with a clawed hand. 

A few loose strands gave out and Dark showed Anti a handful of emerald hair ripped out from the core. 

“Why are you wearing this? Doesn't suit you at all,” the other muttered, narrowing his red-tinted eyes. 

Anti should've taken the hint. He should've stopped seeing Jack. He should've given up on the mirror then. 

But he didn't. And neither did he get rid of the hair. Yet it was just the beginning. The next few weeks his body was stabilizing, the skin gaining a permanent color. The ornaments he used to put up on whatever horns were growing out of his skull would now decorate his pointy ears. His claws blackened and lost their length, now resembling sharp nails. 

The creature wasn't aware of just how drastic and irreversible those changes were. Without being able to see the full picture, he could only claim he liked the way he looked, that it was all deliberate. Dark didn't believe him. Others didn't appear to be fooled, either. 

“What are you even trying to look like? It's hideous,” the red-eyed creature growled whenever he saw a new change. 

“Why?” Anti could only hiss back, scratching his neck. For some reason that part of his body seemed to be more sensitive. 

“Because you look like… You look like them,” Dark spat out. 

The green-haired being snarled something unintelligible in response and walked away. He went right to the mirror after the conversation. Humans weren't ugly. They weren't the monsters everyone would portray them as. At least the one he knew wasn't. 

Even though others appeared to be his enemy, Anti never stopped visiting his mirror. He had a feeling he knew where all the changes came from. But the creature didn't mind. As long as he could see Jack, he'd be fine. Nobody had to know. 

But it couldn't be that perfect. It was only a matter of time before he was found out. 

Dark followed him one day. Anti let his guard down and somebody he considered a friend betrayed him. 

“It's for your own good,” the red-eyed creature said just before he attacked Anti. 

Dark didn't understand. He couldn't understand the feeling that filled up the void in Anti whenever he looked at Jack, wishing the human could look back at him. It made him feel different like he never had before, and not in a bad way. 

And so the green-haired entity fought back, so desperate to protect his secret. But his new form was weak. It didn't stand a chance against Dark's wild, untamed power. He lost, two feeble arms unable to hold off six spider-like ones. 

“I'm going to tell them. You'll be punished for hiding a portal.” Dark spoke in the usual, cold tone as he held Anti down. “Don't even try running away, because I'll find you.” 

He was left powerless. The green-haired creature couldn't move. His arms trembled as he lifted them, looking at the cuts and bruises all over them. He lost completely. His own claws couldn't deal that sort of damage anymore. He became weak. Vulnerable. 

Anti rolled to his side and started at the mirror, just a few meters away. Jack was right behind it, working on a new hairstyle. The way he stuck his tongue out just a bit as he focused, staring intently into the glass, it made something in the creature's chest clench. Anti kept looking at the brown hair, at the ocean blue eyes, at the delicate stubble on the human’s face. 

Just once. He wished to touch that face just once. But that would mean no going back. And he didn't know if he was ready for it. 

Anti heard some shouts coming from the outside. So Dark was back with some company. One way or another, the green-haired creature was done for. 

He crawled up to the portal, gripping its sides. Jack was looking directly at his own reflection, into Anti's eyes. The entity let out a shaky breath with a weak smile on his face. If his fate was to die because of it all, then he would gladly accept it. 

Dark was the only one who reached him in time to see the moment Anti put his hand against the mirror. He shouted something, maybe thinking he could stop the creature. But nobody could. The hand went through the portal smoothly and after that, Anti lurched forward, closing his eyes. 

He had barely any strength left in his body so he heard the dull thud against the cold tiled floor before he felt the pain. It was sharp and grounding, feeling like thousands of needles prickling his skin. His vision swam when he tried to look, only being able to make out a figure pressed against the wall. It had to be Jack, right? 

Anti's head felt heavy. He wanted to move but his body refused to listen. And so he could only lie there with half-open eyes, wheezing tiredly.

The human didn't move from his spot either, glaring at the creature on the floor. The green-haired entity wondered how common it was for him to see something crawl out of the mirror. He could have no idea about the other dimension and the portals. Just as long as he didn't kill Anti yet, it was fine. 

Jack unglued himself from the wall, taking careful steps towards the figure on the floor.

“Who… What are you?” He asked, though his voice could barely get through to Anti with all the ringing in his ears and dull ache splitting his head apart. 

The creature blinked slowly, squeezing his hand. The movement was sluggish and still not enough. 

Jack took another step after he got no reply. “What the hell… Can you even hear me?” He had such a thick accent, incomparable to the shrill and echoing voices Anti was used to. And it was perfect in every way. The creature wanted him to speak more. 

All he could do, though, was blink in response and try to move his head. But his neck hurt so much, Dark had done quite a number on him. So he let out a pained groan and the human flinched at the sound. 

“Are you hurt…?” Jack kneeled beside Anti and he was clearly scared. The creature knew he had to look so different to him. It was a surprise the brown-haired man hadn't run out of the room yet. 

Anti blinked again, trying to communicate. Yes, everything ached and he could die soon. But Jack was so close… The green-haired entity mustered up all the strength he had left to slowly lift his arm from the floor. His muscles and skin stung, his bones burnt with even the tiniest movements. 

The human leant away a bit, still unsure about the creature's intentions. Anti wished he could speak up so the other wouldn't be afraid. He tried whispering but whatever came out of his mouth was incomprehensible even to him. 

“Esaelp, tel em hcuot uoy…” His words were all mangled up, wrong and broken. He couldn't get it. Why was it happening? 

The brown-haired man didn't move out of the way the second time Anti reached out. The creature gently touched his cheek, the black claws caressing the delicate skin. The moment they made contact, Anti felt a rush of that unexplainable emotion that made him feel so… Alive. His vision became even more blurry, nothing was clear anymore. Something wet rolled down his face, leaving a warm trail behind. 

The green-haired creature stopped seeing anything else at that point. He closed his eyes, his breathing slowing down. Some other noises reached his ears - first a crack and a sound of concern coming from the human. Then, a crash. A painful shatter, and Jack shouted. Everything faded away afterwards. 

Anti didn't expect to wake up again. He thought crossing over was certain death one way or another. That if the humans didn't kill his kind, then the very presence in their world would. Yet none of it happened. 

The creature groaned, slowly regaining consciousness. Before he decided to open his eyes, he focused on the feeling and sounds around him. Concerning the latter, it was… Quiet. Not a complete silence, though. Anti could hear faint noises of the world but they were muffled out by the walls and windows. The room he found himself in was silent, however. 

It wasn't the bathroom anymore, for sure. The green-haired entity was resting on his back, enveloped by warmth and softness. As he shifted his body, a wave of pain surged through him. So he was still sore, it seemed. He wasn't as exhausted anymore, though. 

As Anti slowly opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of Jack leaning over him. 

“Oh. You're awake,” he spoke quietly. “That's.. Good.” 

The creature huffed in response. His vocal chords felt better now but he wasn't sure if the human would understand him.

“How are you feeling?” The brown-haired man sat down on the edge of the bed and kept staring at the other. His eyes were filled with concern, though there was still some distrust in them as well. 

“I… I'm enif,” Anti frowned when it still didn't come out quite the way he wanted. He cleared his throat, though it resulted in a fit of cough. 

“I'm.. Not exactly sure who you are or where you're from…” Jack rubbed his face. The creature noticed the exhausted expression only now. “The mirror broke right after you jumped out of it, you know?” 

Anti shifted his gaze away for a moment. Someone had to break the portal, then. Was it Dark? But why would he do it? He cut off Anti's only return route. Maybe to save him from certain death. Or maybe to ensure it in this world. 

The green-haired entity gathered all his coherent thoughts and focused to speak properly. 

“Anti,” he rasped out. “My name…” 

Jack raised an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting a sentence in his language, perhaps. 

“Seán,” he said with a faint smile. 

Anti chuckled weakly. Of course it wasn't Jack. Seán wasn't a bad name either. 

“Sorry… for the trouble,” he managed to say. “No choice…” 

“Well, you look pretty beat up. Can I ask one thing, at least?” Seán sounded hesitant. When the creature nodded, he bit on his bottom lip in nervousness. “Why… Do you look like me?”

Anti frowned deeply again. “What?”

The human sighed and got up. He walked out of the room and while the green-haired entity was alone, he lifted his arm to look at it. They couldn't look alike, he was an entirely different being. Unless Dark was right… 

Seán came back with a small mirror. He gave it to Anti without a word. As the creature looked into it, he wasn't sure what he was expecting. An insight to his own dimension, maybe. 

His eyes met pitch black ones that reflected light with a green hue. His face littered with freckles and his ears decorated with the same chains and gauges he'd put on earlier. But other than that, everything else looked… Oddly familiar. 

The pale skin, the light stubble, even the hair already showing brown color near the roots. From the shape of the nose and eyebrows to the length of the hair. Identical, he thought as he glanced back at Seán. 

Something inside of him cried out and ached in his soul. His chest felt heavy and light at the same time, his muscles paralyzed and tingly. His breathing picked up and his eyes stung again, that warm liquid filling them up. 

He knew why. All this time, he'd known the reason. He put the mirror away, the reflection forgotten. Anti cupped Seán’s face and felt the same spark in the tips of his fingers. The human didn't flinch away, locking his gaze with the creature. 

Anti licked his lips. He took a shaky breath to finally speak up those words, so long trapped in his soul. 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed reading, and come over to Tumblr to talk with me! I'm there on [**mantianti**](http://mantianti.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
